prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel Sieben
Die siebte Staffel besteht aus zwei Teilen. Sie hatte ihre Premiere am 21. Juni 2016 und endet 2017 im Juni. Die siebte Staffel besteht aus jeweils 20 Folgen und ist die letzte Staffel von Pretty Little Liars Handlung Erste Hälfte Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Spencer, Toby und Mona kommen zusammen um Hanna zu finden, nachdem A.D herausgefunden hat, dass Hanna gelogen hat. Sie haben 24 Stunden Zeit, um Hanna zu retten und Charlottes wahren Killer zu finden. Die Sieben stimmen darüber ab, wer Charlotte getötet haben könnte. Die Mehrheit denkt, es wäre die in der Psychiatrie liegende Ali. Den Beweis finden sie in Form einer roten Jacke, die Ali "diese Nacht" trug. Während die Anderen sich nicht sicher sind ihre Freundin zu verraten, ist Caleb, der immer noch Gefühle für Hanna zu haben scheint, sich sicher, dass Ali bei der Dr. Rollins in Sicherheit ist. Er gibt die Jacke A.D im Alleingang. Elliot ist wutentbrannt über die Tatsache, das Alison seine Geliebte umgebracht haben soll und foltert sie. Unterdessen hat Hanna, die in einer Scheune gefangen gehalten wird und ebenfalls gefoltert wird, einen Traum von Spencer, die ihr den Ausweg aus ihrer Lage zeigt. Sie kann schließlich entkommen und gelangt auf eine Straße. Ein mögliches Rettungsauto erscheint und Hanna ist erleichtert, doch die Fahrerin ist Mary Drake. Nachdem Mary Hanna zu Spencer gebracht hat, unterhält sie sich mit dieser. Mary macht immer wieder Andeutungen über Melissa und Mrs. DiLaurentis. Nachdem sich Alis Zustand immer weiter verschlechtert und ihr alle Besuche verboten werden, beschließen ihre besorgten besten Freundinnen sie daraus zu holen. Alison wird währenddessen von Elliot an einen anderen Ort gebracht. Sie klaut ihm sein Handy und schickt ihren Standort an ihre besten Freundinnen, diese machen sich sofort auf den Weg um sie zu retten. Während Elliot Ali fährt, flieht sie. Er versucht ihr hinterher zu rennen, wird dabei aber aus Versehen von Hanna überfahren. Die fünf Liars beschließen alle Spuren zu verwischen und vergraben ihn. Aria bringt Ali vorerst in die Klinik zurück, wo sie geschockt Elliots Foltermethoden sehen muss. Emily und Spencer finden mit Toby's Hilfe heraus, dass Elliot seine Identität gefälscht hat und Wirklichkeit Archer Dunhill heißt. Außerdem erfährt Spencer von Elliots/Archers und Marys Maskes, die Ali täuschten. Da Mona allen fünf Mädchen schon seit Wochen folgte, weiß sie, dass Hanna Rollins/Dunhill überfahren hat. Sie hilft Hanna die Spuren zu verwischen, dabei finden sie ein Telefon. Auf dem sie kurz danach einen Anruf von Jenna Marshall erhalten. Bei Alisons Ankunft aus der Klinik, muss Aria geschockt feststellen, dass Mary Drake von nun an auf Alison aufpassen muss (ein Verwandter muss auf sie aufpassen. Jason und ihr Vater sind nicht da. Deswegen rückt Mary auf). Toby ermittelt unterdessen am Fall von Alisons verschwunden Ehemann. Da mittlerweile rausgekommen ist, dass er sie um ihr Geld gebracht hat. Emily und Aria finden unterdessen Archers Apartment. Alison hat inzwischen herausgefunden, dass ihre Freunde sie verraten haben, wutentbrannt stellt sie sie zu Rede. Spencer versucht sie zu beruhigen, als Alison einen Anruf von der Polizei erhält. Spencer begleitet sie zu einem Gespräch mit den neuem Detective,Marco Fury, mit dem Spencer zuvor fast einen One night stand hatte. Er gibt ihr absofortigen Polizeischutz. Emily durchsucht zwischenzeitlich Jenna's Laptop, wird dabei, aber von Sara Harvey erwischt. Emily stellt Jenna zur Rede. Jenna erzählt ihr, dass sie gut mit Charlotte befreundet war. Sie half Archer sich als Elliot auszugeben, um Ali zu täuschen und Charlotte aus der Klinik zu holen. Doch nun sei er verschwunden und die wisse, dass die Fünf etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun hätten. Hanna gesteht Aria, dass sie sich von Jordan, ihrem Ex-Verlobten, getrennt hat. Ezra hat zudem Aria einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, welchen sie annahm, nachdem Aria ihre letztlichen Erlebnisse erzählte. Caleb ist nach einem Streit mit Spencer verschwunden. Hanna unterhält sich mit ihr über das Verschwinden. Spencer spricht mit ihm, aber sie merken dass sie keine Zukunft haben. Hanna ist davon überzeugt das Noel Kahn A.D ist und für die Drohungen und ihre Misshandlungen verantwortlich ist und versucht die anderen davon zu überzeugen. Aber alle sind anderweitig beschäftigt. Hanna verabschiedet sich von Caleb und sagt dass sie für ein paar Tage zu Lucas fährt. Das macht sie aber nicht, sondern sie fährt zu einer Hütte wo sie sich vorbereitet. Hanna glaubt auch dass Noel der Bruder von Charlotte ist der nun Rache nehmen möchteDie Liars suchen nach ihr und finden einen Hinweis der zu Noels alter Hütte führt. Dort finden sie einen USB Stick auf dem Videos aus dem Puppenhaus sind. Nun glauben Sie auch das Noel A.D ist und machen sich Sorgen um Hanna. Während eines Unwetters kommt Noel wieder an den USB Stick ran. Noch bevor der ihn vernichten kann wird er von Hanna entführt. Sie nimmt ihm Blut ab und lässt es auf Verwandtschaft testen. Zeitgleich werden beide als vermisst gemeldet und die Polizei geht davon aus, dass Hanna von Noel entführt worden ist. Hanna kontaktiert Mona und bittet um Hilfe. Mona nimmt ihn den USB Stick ab und erzählt Hanna was drauf ist. Hanna geht zurück damit sich keiner Sorgen macht und Mona passt auf Noel auf. Als Hanna mit den Liars zurückkommt ist Noel verschwunden und die Kamera auf der alles aufgezeichnet wurde auch. Sie werden zu einem Tauschgeschäft überzeugt. Dort angekommen werden sie von Noel und Jenna reingelegt. Noel will sie mit einer Axt töten, fällt aber unglücklich und ist geköpft. Jenna bedroht die Liars mit einer Waffe. Spencer wird angeschlossen. Mary taucht auf, nimmt sie in die Arme und sagt, das Spencer niemals verletzten würde, da sie ihre Mutter sei. Episodenliste 1. Ticktack, ihr Schlampen (Tick Tock, Bitches) 2. Wahnsinn (Bedlam) 3. Der talentierte Mr. Rollins (The Talented Mr. Rollins) 4. Alles sauber (Hit And Run, Run, Run) 5. Und dann kam Mary (Along comes Mary) 6. Tod oder lebendig (Wanted: Dead Or Alive) 7. GAngster (Original G'A'ngster) 8. Ex-Akten(Exes and OMGs) 9. Der Zorn des Kahn (The Wrath of Kahn) 10. Die Rache ist mein (The Darkest Knight) 11. Spielzeit(Playtime) 12. Große und kleine Biester(These Boots Were Made For Stalking) 13. Hold Your Piece (Hold Your Piece) 14. Machtspiel(Power Play) 15. In the Eye Abides the Heart (In the Eyes Abides the Heart) 16. Der Handschuh an der Wiege (The Glove That Rocks The Cradle) 17. Miss Crazy und ihr Chauffeur (Driving Mrs. Crazy) 18. Wählt oder verliert (Choose Or Lose) 19. Leb wohl, meine Teure (Farewell, My Lovely) 20. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet (Till DeAth Do Us PArt) Kategorie:Staffel Sieben